


Fun With Dick Molds

by dragonflycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess discovers a way to peg Sam with his own dick. Dean eventually enters the picture. The phrase "dick-saber" is invented. This is pure cracky porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie (fawnspotsam on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lexie+%28fawnspotsam+on+tumblr%29).



It’s a month after they first try pegging that she has the idea, stumbling across the kit in one of her lazy evening bouts of browsing for new toys. She turns to ask Sam to come and look at it, to give his opinion. When she does, she finds him sprawled out asleep on the couch, a textbook on his chest moving gently up and down with his breaths. She decides not to wake him, but seeing him there gives her a new idea.

Sam fought admitting he had insomnia for months, only caving just before finals when Jess convinced him he would fail no matter how hard he studied if he didn’t sleep well the night before the test. Finally she managed to drag him to the doctor and get him a prescription for sleeping pills. He doesn’t take them every night still, but when he does they knock him out cold, a marching band can’t wake him before at least six hours have passed.

One night, Jess takes advantage of this helpful little side effect. She pulls the box that arrived the previous week from the closet, opening it up and squinting at the instructions in the small circle cast by her reading light. First she lays out the materials, and then there’s the matter of her model.

Her touch is enough to make his cock begin to swell, and it doesn’t take long for her to stroke him to his full size. He moans and squirms some, but doesn’t wake.

The mold is easy enough to put together, and doesn’t take long to set. She carefully pulls it off and moves into the bathroom, filling it up and leaving it to set. She has to wait until the next day to adjust it, but after a while she manages to get it to fit her harness. Sam’s still in class, so she tries it on, admiring herself in the mirror. Between her legs proudly stands an exact replica of her boyfriend’s cock. And she can’t wait to fuck him with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mold gets put into use.

Sam gets home from a long day of classes and flops face-down on the bed with a groan. Jess climbs up to straddle his hips, rubbing his back and leaning down to kiss his neck.

“My poor boy needs a break.” She coos, smiling. “Good thing I have a new toy for us to try. It’s modeled after someone specific, someone really special.” Of course, Sam asks who it is, but she just winks and tells him it’s a surprise, now get undressed.

She makes him go on his hands and knees, and look away from her as she puts it on and then climbs up behind him. She opens him up slowly, drinking in every small moan and whimper, loving that she can see the tension slowly melting from his shoulders.

Finally she presses into him, fucks him slow and deep, thrilled by how he cants his hips back and begs for more. He whines and twists his hands in the blankets, breathing ragged, and she knows he’s close.

“Fuck, Jess, who is this?!” He cries finally, desperate to know.

She drapes herself over his back, nuzzles his ear and nips at the lobe, before finally whispering, “You.”

Sam doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam contemplates being fucked by a replica of his own dick.

“Me.” Sam says breathlessly, as if he still can’t believe it. Jess laughs and nods, grinning over at him. They lie together, sprawled out after their lovemaking, both on their backs. Sam stares down at where Jess is still wearing her harness. A harness that still holds a perfect replica of Sam’s erect cock, standing up over them while the real thing softens between his own legs. “Why?” He asks finally, looking over at her.

“Why not?” She shrugs, sitting up and undoing the harness so she can cuddle up to him properly. “It’s an impressive dick, Sam. Bigger and better than any of the factory-made ones we have.” She grinned as she set it aside and rolled over to put her head on his chest. “Besides, you always feel so good inside me, I figured it would feel just as good inside you.”

“That’s how it feels when I make love to you?” Sam shook his head, grinning. “Congratulations to me.” She’s right, none of their other dildos felt as good as that one did. He’s amazed, and he can’t help also being rather amused by the fact that he just got fucked with his own cock. That must be some next-level form of masturbation. Well not masturbation, since his girlfriend was the one fucking him. His girlfriend fucked him with his own dick. It sounds like a joke. He buries his face in Jess’ hair as he laughs, and she thinks that they definitely have to use that dildo again. As much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enters the picture.

Dean’s been with them a few weeks before Jess pulls out the mold of Sam. She wants to try it on Dean, and hopes he’ll agree. She’s already fucked him, and Sam’s already fucked him, so she figures he shouldn’t mind the combination.

“Woah, what’s that?” He raises an eyebrow and walks closer as soon as he sees it. The dildo is certainly bigger than any of their others by at least an inch, and much more detailed.

“It’s Sam.” She beams, handing it to him. “I molded his dick once, and got it to fit my harness.”

“You’ve fucked him with his own cock?” Dean guesses, and laughs when she nods. “That’s amazing.”

“Was hoping you’d let me use it on you.” She adds, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing into his side. She knows he can’t resist her pleading face any more than he can resist Sam’s puppy-dog eyes.

“Fuck, yeah.” Dean answers immediately, eyes wide as he turns it over in his hands. “Think I could fuck Sammy while you use it on me?”

“I don’t see why not.” Jess beams, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“And we’re ordering another one of those molding kits, I want you fuckin’ him with my dick too.”

"That is a-okay with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean accidentally interrupts the porn with fluff.

He can’t help it, he has to stop to laugh. Dean buries his head in the crook of Sam’s neck, shoulders shaking.

“Dude, is my ass tickling you?” The younger Winchester raises an eyebrow, lips twitching as he tries to keep from laughing too, just because he can feel Dean trembling against him.

“Sorry.” Dean mumbles, shaking his head and taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. “I just… it’s just kind of ridiculous, don’t you think? I’m balls-deep in my baby brother, but in a few minutes a perfect replica of your dick is gonna be in my ass. And our girlfriend’s gonna be the one fuckin’ me with it.”

No response comes, Sam is just grinning stupidly up at him. Jess, too, stills behind him in her efforts to stretch him open on her fingers.

“What?” Dean freezes, wondering what he said to make them both go silent.

“That’s the first time you’ve said ‘our’ girlfriend, instead of saying I’m just Sam’s.” Jess murmurs, and he can feel her smile when she kisses his shoulder.

“Oh.” Dean’s face darkens a few shades as he realizes the leap he’s just made. He’d been hesitant at first to join them, worried he might mess things up somehow. He’d kept his distance even after they began having sex, believing that his place was more in the bedroom and not really as a full-fledged member of the relationship. Somehow though, through the weeks, he’d grown more comfortable with the arrangement. He’d begun to think of them as a threesome, not a couple plus him. He’s finally accepted that he’s here for good, and that they want him to stay.

Sam pulls his big brother down for a kiss as Jess continues opening him up. Soon she’s pushing into him, gripping his hips tightly and letting him set the pace at first. It’s still ridiculous in theory, having someone’s rubber cock in your ass while your own actual cock is in their ass, but it gets significantly less ridiculous the more fucking fantastic it feels. Jess wields Sam’s dick just as good as Sam does, and with the two of them bracketing him, he’s the first one to come, the force of it making black spots float in his vision.

They’re not done with him yet though. Jess pulls out and undoes her harness, rolling Dean off Sam and onto his stomach. She moves up to spread her legs for his mouth while Sam replaces his rubber counterpart with the real thing. Dean is more than happy to let them use him, because he knows that is definitely not his last orgasm of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his very own dick-mold.

Obviously, for the mold to work, Dean has to be fully erect and then completely still for a while. Which is a problem, because Dean is the least patient member of their trio by far, and also, his little brother is a total shit.

Jess tasked Sam with ‘preparing’ Dean for the molding process. A job Sam took to with great enthusiasm. More enthusiasm than was really necessary. He’s driven Dean half-mad with his mouth by the time he pops off and cheerfully announces, “He’s ready!” Dean is breathless and trembling, aching because Sam took him within just an inch of the edge and then removed all stimulation. Jess slides on the mold and he hisses as the cold substance surrounds his dick, though thankfully it’s protected by a sleeve.

His partners can tell that having to hold off and sit still has made him grumpy, so they crawl up on either side and curl against him, taking turns with soft, slow kisses and whispering in his ears about everything they plan to do with this new dildo once it’s made. It’s not hard for him to stay erect with Jess’ silky voice telling him how she’s going to fuck him on his own cock, and Sam’s low groans of how eager he is to feel it inside him while he’s inside Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Saber.
> 
> For reference, they're using a glow-in-the-dark dick mold you can get on Amazon.

For a long time they both just stare at the screen, trying to comprehend not only that the product exists, but that Dean is insistent they purchase one. Finally Jess can’t take it anymore, she doubles over laughing.

"You can’t be serious." Sam says, looking up at his grinning brother.

"Dead serious, baby boy. C’mon, it’ll be fun!"

"I want it." Jess jumps in when she manages to catch her breath, hopping over to Dean’s side. "It’s ridiculous and I’ll be laughing too hard to even use it right, and Dean is inevitably going to call it the Dick-Saber, but I want it."

"I didn’t even think of that! It’s totally a dick-saber!"

"Great, thanks for giving him that idea." Sam groans, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine, I give."

The package arrives a week later, and they do the mold that night, with Dean’s cock since he was so excited about it.

The mold is done the next morning, and Dean pouts until the sun goes down. Then they put it on the bed and turn off all the lights and hover around it like they’re waiting for an alien egg to hatch.

And lo and behold, the dildo-replica of Dean’s dick does, in fact, glow.

Dean snatches it up with a grin and brandishes it at Sam, who simply raises an eyebrow.

"C’mon, me and Dick-Saber challenge you and your sparkly pink Princess vibrator to a duel!"

"That’s a hard plastic toy verses a rubber toy Dean, you’re going to ruin it."

"Don’t be such a party pooper, Sammy."

"Okay boys, enough, gimme the dick, it’s mine." Jess confiscates Dick-Saber and waltzes off to get her harness. "And don’t you dare turn on the lights!"


End file.
